


Aaron is typing...

by fishoutofwaterr



Category: Emmerdale, Emmerdale RPF, robron
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - High School, Creepy, Horror, M/M, Message, Offline, Scary, Suspense, Unknown ending, ambiguous - Freeform, chat, online, text
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-07-29 12:31:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7684645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fishoutofwaterr/pseuds/fishoutofwaterr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The creepiest chat history you will ever read.</p><p> </p><p>Completely inspired by storiesforyourscreen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

* * *

 

A: you asleep?  
  
R: no.. guess you're not either :p  
  
A: can't.. its the wind.. sounds like cats fighting. whats your excuse? :p  
  
R: studying :(  
  
A: so that's what they call porn now? :p  
  
R: aaron wtf!!!  
  
A: not denying it? :p  
  


_Aaron is typing..._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

R: I still can't believe what ross did today!!  
  
A: me neither.. that boy has issues..  
  
A: wtf the winds so loud.. that doesn't sound normal lol  
  
R: No wind over here. Just rain.  
  
A: Lucky you. i need my beauty sleep! :p  
  
R: Damn right you do ;)  
  
A: what? you mean i look  
  
A: shit i think i heard footsteps on the gravel outside  
  
R: Get your crazy mom to check it out :p  
  
A: i'm home alone! the fam are on holiday remember? i told you this!  
  
R: Really? Till when? We should hang out :D  
  
A: they really sound like footsteps but theres something odd about them.. I should look out the window but my bed is so warm!!  
  
R: Sure you wanna look out the window when you're alone? What if there really is someone there in your garden, looking up at you? :p  
  
A: NOT FUNNY ROBERT  
  
R: wow chill.. I'm sure it's nothing  
  
A: gonna check brb  
  
R: If there's somethin' strange in your neighborhood  
  
R: Who ya gonna call?

   
_Aaron is typing..._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

A: Robert theres someone in the garden!!!  
  
R: What really?  
  
A: YES. i can see a mans back...  
  
R: What's he doing?  
  
A: he's... looking for something? on his hands and knees in the bushes...

 

_Robert is typing..._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

R: haha he must be high.. probably looking for his drugs :p  
  
A: robert this is serious! what should i do??  
  
R: nothing? He'll probably go away by himself :)  
  
A: omg now he's digging with his bare hands.. hes ruining the garden!  
  
A: shit hes turning around  
  
R: What does he look like?

 

_Aaron is typing..._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

A: ROBERT WTF THIS ISN'T FUNNY  
  
R: What??  
  
A: HOW ARE YOU DOING THAT?  
  
R: What are you talking about??

   
_Aaron is typing..._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

A: i can see that its you! in my garden! how are you writing here without touching your phone? look up! i'm by the window can't you hear me banging on it?  
  
R: Fuck aaron now you're scaring me too.. I'm definitely not in your garden. That's not me.  
  
A: STOP PLAYING AROUND. i can see your face. and youre wearing that stupid football jacket your so proud of!  
  


_Robert is typing..._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

R: it must be someone who looks like me.. honestly aaron I'm at home. I wouldn't play around like that.. :)  
  
A: it has to be a friend of yours robert.. playing a sick prank.. how else could he be wearing your jacket??  
  
R: there are loads of jackets like that! my friends don't look anything like me... you just have me on your mind ;)  
  
A: hes digging again  
  
A: fucking leave already!!!  
  
R: aaron, do you have a gun in your house?  
  


_Aaron is typing..._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

A: dont be stupid robert. i couldnt shoot anyone.  
  
R: you don't have to use it. just show that you're carrying.

  
_Aaron is typing..._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

A: doesn't that jacket have your name on the back..  
  


_Robert is typing..._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

R: yeah the team all got one with their name on  
  
A: i can see your fucking name!!!  
  
R: what  
  
A: WHAT THE HELL IS THIS ROBERT  
  


_Robert is typing..._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

R: Aaron that jackets in my closet...  
  
A: FUCK HES SEEN ME  
  
A: WHY IS HE SMILING LIKE THAT  
  
A: HES COMING  
  
R: CALL THE COPS!!!  
  
R: AARON?!  
  
R: AARON PICK UP  
  


_Robert is typing..._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

R: i've called the cops, told them theres a break-in attempt at your place. they said they're on their way but it'll take about half an hour  
  
R: aaron are you there?

  
_Aaron is typing..._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
A: its in the house. cant talk i have to be quiet. lights off. im in a closet with a knife. hard to type shaking too much  
  
R: fuck fuck hang in there aaron the police will be there in 20 mins.. do you know where he is?  
  
A: IT. not he. the look it had when it saw me robert.. no person could look like that..  
  
R: jesus christ does it know where you are?  
  
A: no i grabbed the knife when i saw it running toward the house and i got in the closet when i heard it breaking in  
  
R: ok good you'll be fine.. a druggie doesn't have the brains to find someone hiding in the closet.. the police will be there soon!  
  
A: oh god its calling out to me  
  
A: it doesnt sound like you robert  
  
A: its voice is so deep  
  
A: filling the house  
  
A: filling my head  
  
R: what is it saying  
  


_Aaron is typing..._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

A: "come out aaron."  
  
A: "i just want to look at you"  
  
A: it keeps repeating that over and over  
  
A: have i gone mad robert?  
  
A: is this what that feels like?  
  
R: just 10 more minutes aaron! keep it together! you are so strong you will get through this!  
  
A: its coming up the stairs but so.. slowly.. irregular steps  
  
A: why does it look like you robert? why you??  
  
R: i don't know aaron!! please believe me  
  
A: can you make it stop?  
  
A: please make it stop?  
  
R: i would if i could i promise you  
  
A: its at the end of the hall  
  
A: robert i didnt say anything to my parents when they left  
  
A: i was listening to music  
  
A: is that the last time i see them?  
  
R: aaron  
  
A: this has something to do with you Robert.. only you can make it stop.. think fast..  
  
R: I DONT KNOW AARON GOD PLEASE  
  
A: please...  
  


_Robert is typing..._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

R: it might be... because i think about you so much  
  
R: i think about you all the time  
  


_Aaron is typing..._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

A: so stop.  
  
R: dont know how  
  
A: its scraping something on the walls getting closer.. please robert...  
  
R: im trying. im trying so hard

  
_Aaron is typing..._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

A: It's slowing down. Try harder.  
  


_Aaron is typing..._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

A: Whatever you're doing, it's working.  
  


_Aaron is typing..._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

A: It's stopped. I can't hear anything.  
  
R: really?? don't go out yet! stay put until the police get there!  
  
A: What should I tell them if he's gone?  
  
R: EVERYTHING aaron EVERYTHING you told me  
  
A: I didn't know you felt that way about me, Robert :)  
  
R: im so glad its stopped  
  
A: Can you come over in the morning Robert? I really need to see you :)  
  
R: of course aaron i'll be there  
  
A: Great! Can't wait!  
  


_Robert is typing..._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

R: aaron...  
  


_Robert is typing..._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

R: aaron how do i know this is you?

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_Aaron went offline._

 


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

 

_[03/08/2016, 12:10 AM] Caller, Robert Sugden (18/m) had reported that his friend, Aaron Dingle, (18/m) had experienced a break-in in his residence and had managed to send him a text message. Officers and paramedics were dispatched to the scene at 0005. (see attached 9-9-9 transcript)._

 

_[03/08/2016, 12:32 AM] First responders did not locate anyone, including Mr Dingle, in the house situated at Emmerdale. The building on plot ED Deadwood 21, was deemed vacant for days by the forensic department; no evidence of habitation for the past few days as reported by Mr Sugden was present._

 

_[03/08/2016, 12:47 AM] However, there is evidence of forced entry, and preliminary investigation suggests that tools found in the building (including lock picks and bolt cutters) were used to gain illegal entry into the facility. The insides of the buildings appear to be untouched, and no evidence has been traced despite the strict inspection._

 

_[03/08/2016, 03:21 AM] The forensic department is now tracking down the origins of these tools as a start, and a more detailed forensic report is pending._

 

_[03/08/2016, 08:18 AM] The Police Department Detective Bureau has launched an official investigation._

 

 

_[03/08/2016, 09:59 AM] The whereabouts of the alleged victim, Aaron Dingle, is still unknown._

 

_If you are aware of the location of Mr Dingle or any information that may assist in the investigation, please dial 999._

 

* * *

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

_[29/08/2016, 09:52 AM] A body has been found at River Nile, two miles across Emmerdale village. Officers have been dispatched to the scene._

 

_[29/08/2016, 09:54 AM] The suspect of the body is deemed to be Aaron Dingle. The Forensic Department will follow up and do a DNA test of the body. Over._

 

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> Completely inspired by storiesforyourscreen.


End file.
